1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, such as a camera, adapted for a film having a magnetic recording part, which is in a state of being used halfway for photo-taking only up to an intermediate frame portion thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Some of cameras manufactured during recent years are adapted for use of a film cartridge having a disk-like indication part which is arranged to show, in bar codes, information on various exposure states of a film contained therein, such as "unused (unexposed)", "halfway (partially) exposed", "exposed" and "developed".
The camera of such a kind is arranged to rewind a halfway exposed film when a halfway-rewinding switch is turned on and to set the film exposure information of the above-stated indication part to the "halfway exposed" status position before the film cartridge is taken out from the camera. After that, when the camera is reloaded with the film cartridge which is set to show the "halfway exposed" state, the camera reads magnetic information recorded at every exposed frame, during transportation of the film. Upon detection of any frame that has no record of magnetic information, that frame is considered to be an unexposed frame and the film is then rewound to an extent as much as one frame portion, so that a photo-taking operation on the film can be resumed beginning with the forefront frame of unexposed frames. The camera thus enables the user to use different film cartridges for different purposes, so that photographs and film cartridges can be adequately correlated and arranged as desired.
However, when the number of such film cartridges that are taken out with the film halfway used becomes large, it tends to become difficult to make clear distinction among the film cartridges as to the photographs taken for different purposes or subjects. Such confusion tends to result in reuse of a wrong film cartridge for wrong purpose.
On this account, some of known cameras are arranged to enable the user to confirm the number of exposed frames by setting an ID number on each of the film cartridges. However, the different purposes or subjects of photographing can not be adequately discriminated from each other on the basis of only the number of exposed frames.